Genetic, in vivo and in vitro experiments have led to the concept that the adenylate cyclase of E. coli is regulated by a complex mechanism. There is reason to believe that one or more proteins associated with a sugar transport system play a role in this regulation. Our emphasis during this period has been to use recombinant DNA and genetic procedures to construct new strains in which the levels of the components of the adenylate cyclase complex are variant.